


Partition

by strawberry_cider



Series: Modern Hades [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Limousine Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, kind of, rip the driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Driver, roll up the partition, pleaseI don't need you seeing Aphrodite on her knees
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Hades Video Game)
Series: Modern Hades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034418
Kudos: 49





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song and this fic manifested in my brain, enjoy

Paparazzi almost blinded them as they made their way to the limousine. Ares tried his best not to scowl. Aphrodite was the most beautiful woman in the world, people were understandably rabid to see her doing even the most mundane things.

She was a tease too. Her short, form-fitting dress, with a deep cleavage too, was the same colour as her skin, giving the illusion she walked around in the nude, as she once used to. Ares held a hand on the small of her back as they made their way to the car, keeping the fans - the new version of worshippers - at bay. Some of them looked so ravenous, Ares wondered if they would tear her to bits like maenads if they had the chance.

Ares opened the door for Aphrodite and climbed in after her, slamming the door a little when he closed it. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s the matter, love?” She asked. The engine roared and the limousine started moving, slow like a turtle at first, as to not run over the admirers.

Ares reached forward, picking a bottle of champagne and a glass. “I shall never understand how you got used to this so easily.”

“You’re just not a people’s person.” She suggested, watching his hands work off the corkscrew and pouring the glistening drink in the flute. Her eyes followed it as it made contact with his sculpted lips.

Aphrodite scooted closer, taking the glass from his lips and hand. Ares looked at her in surprise as she downed what was left and put the flute away with a pleasured sigh.

“You have my full attention now.” She said, turning to Ares and placing her hands on his chest. 

Ares smirked, his hands returning on her back. He glanced up and saw the reflection of his eyes in the rear-view mirror, along with those of the driver, flustered and sweating.

“If you know what is good for you, you’ll keep your eyes on the road.” He said.

“Aww, don’t be mean, love.” Aphrodite said, hands sliding low along his dress-shirt, until they reached his belt. 

“But you like it when I am.” He purred, his hands now pulling up her dress until they were hitched on her hips.

“Hmm, true…” She sighed, undoing his belt, button and zipper. She could feel his hands on her ass, working off the thong. If the driver behaved and didn’t look, then he was missing quite a lot. She wasted no time stroking his cock, as neither did he, running his fingers between her lips and reaching for her clit. She rubbed her thumb round the head, earning a lovely keening. He paid back by sliding his middle finger right in.

“Try not to crash!” She suddenly told the driver. The poor man jumped and Ares barked out a laugh.

“Gods, I love you.” He said, pulling her into a kiss. They both lazily toyed with the other’s sex, while exploring the already well-known mouths and moaning softly. Aphrodite bit Ares’ lower lip rather hard, making him twitch in her palm.

“Whoever cums first, puts their mouth on the other.” She suggested, licking her lips.

“Deal.” He said, fingering her faster. Aphrodite bit her own lip and closed her eyes. Her hands stuttered on his dick and eventually stopped completely. Her forehead was against his shoulder as she came, shuddering from every bone and leaking on the carpeted floor. Ares took out his fingers and pulled her dress back down.

“Did you lose on purpose?” He asked after a moment.

“Mmmh… maybe…” She said with a sly smile.

She slid off the seat, down between his legs. Aphrodite’s smile turned a little evil as she swirled her expert tongue over him and her hand cradled his balls. Ares gave a valiant effort to resist, covering his mouth with his hand, but that just made him bite his palm when she tugged at them, tipping him over the edge. The hand did not help much to muffle the filthy groan he made.

“ _ Fuck _ …” He sighed, sinking into the seat.

Aphrodite swallowed, wiping the seed that spilled out back in her mouth with the tips of her fingers. Ares didn’t get much time to recover before she straddled his lap, stroking his cock again.

“Can’t you wait until we get home?” He asked.

“Nope!” She said, sweet like sugar.

Her hands on his cock and her breasts in front of his eyes, Ares got back hard very soon. Aphrodite grinned, re-adjusting her legs and pulling back up her dress. She was still dripping from his ministrations. Ares watched her align his cock to her cunt and sink on him. She was so hot and wet, he couldn’t hold back his moans even if he tried.

Aphrodite moaned too, Ares filling and stretching her perfectly. She grinded on him, making a show of moving her hips up and down, torturously slow.

“You like it, love?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes…” He panted.

“Do you want more?” She asked, steadying her hands on his shoulders.

“Yes…!” He snarled.

She snapped her hips down, burying him all the way in her. Ares cursed out loud, clutching her thighs. Aphrodite fucked herself on him, kissing and moaning against his mouth. She felt him thrust his hips up into her, in tandem, and she loudly made her delight known. The driver ran a red light.

Ares cursed out again, throwing his head back as he came. Aphrodite didn’t stop, but continued bouncing on him, chasing her own pleasure, Ares’ arms wrapped around her waist. Her moans raised up and up to a crescendo, and she came with a cry of her own.

They slumped in each-other’s arms, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Aphrodite felt Ares plant a couple of kisses on her forehead. She moved up to kiss his mouth, but missed by an inch.

Resting her cheek against his chest, she blindly reached out for her purse and the phone inside.

“What are you doing?” Ares asked.

“Texting the Charites.” She replied. “I’m asking them to have a bathtub ready for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
